


Did you have a fight?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Home, Homecoming, Nervousness, Teasing, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity is surprised to meet Roy at her doorstep after a long time.





	Did you have a fight?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after six months of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was turning the lights off and she was leaving her old apartment which still was Curtis and her office space for the start-up. It was time to go home and she couldn’t help but smile. She was thinking how happy she was as she grabbed her stuff. 

Finally, everything seemed to be fine. Her start-up with Curtis was up and running, Diaz had been caught almost two months ago, her stalker who sent her threats had been arrested and Oliver’s keen fans were calming down. There was a balance in their lives between their day-time jobs, night-time jobs and family life. 

They had finally learnt how to juggle with the different parts of their lives. She was also thankful for not needing a bodyguard anymore since her stalker and Diaz had been caught. There had been so many problems with the bodyguards because not all of them had been loyal. Besides, she had hated being followed. 

Luckily, those were already months old problems and she wasn’t even sure why she was thinking of them now. However, she was sure that they had deserved some peace without any kind of drama and it was also the theme for today. Oliver had asked if she could leave early so they could spend the afternoon as a family. She had agreed immediately because she wanted to enjoy every moment with her boys. 

Felicity grinned widely at her own thoughts and after scanning the room once more, she turned to the door. She opened it but halted abruptly. She hadn’t been prepared to see who she was seeing - Roy Harper was standing behind her doorstep. Roy’s hand was up like he had been about to knock. It was obvious that he had just arrived with a duffel bag on his shoulder. He looked as surprised as she was feeling.

“Roy,” she whispered.

“Not waiting for me?” Roy grinned and teased her.

“Roy,” Felicity said again as she pulled him into a hug.

They stood at her doorstep hugging until Roy gently patted her on the back and said: “I think I need some oxygen again.”

Felicity smacked his arm playfully but then she became serious: “Is everything okay? Is Thea okay? Why are you here?”

Roy rubbed the back of his neck absent-mindedly before answering: “Everything is fine and Thea is fine. For the last question I can’t actually answer because I don’t know. I guess I needed something familiar after all those years.”

Felicity frowned and pointed at him with her finger: “Have you had a fight with Thea? Don’t you say that you are running away from your relationship problems.”

“Whoa, Felicity. Hold your horses. I’m not running away from anything and it’s actually weird after all these years. I would say that it’s quite the opposite because I’d like to move back to Star City. I miss my home and after Oliver’s revelation I have actually a chance to come back. I just had to make sure that Thea was going to be fine with everything going on before coming back,” Roy defended himself and raised his hands up in the air for surrender.

Felicity nodded and turned to close the door behind her. When she turned back to face Roy, he looked at her with a confusion because she hadn’t invited him in. 

Felicity grabbed his arm and explained while they walked away from the apartment: “I’m sure that Oliver wants to meet you and hear what you have been up to during the last months. Why did you come to my old apartment anyways? We have given you the new address when we have talked on phone.”

Roy shrugged and answered: “I know that you are working here. I guess I needed you as a buffer before meeting Oliver. He could have arrowed me for not bringing Thea with me.”

Felicity chuckled and agreed: “That’s true. She’s his little sister after all and he hasn’t always been a fan of her boyfriends.”

“Tell me about it. I think he could put an arrow on me just for that,” Roy announced melodramatically. 

They walked in a silence for a while but Felicity was still holding on Roy’s arm. When they reached their cars, Felicity asked: “Do you want to ride with me or do you prefer to follow me with your own car?”

“I think I’ll take my own car. Let’s just say that your Mini destroys my confidence,” Roy said playfully and Felicity stuck her tongue out.

They climbed into their cars after giving small waves with their hands. Felicity hit the gas pedal and Roy followed her. The drive wasn’t long but it was long enough for Felicity to worry. She was worrying about Oliver’s reaction and William’s thoughts. 

They would be thrilled that Roy was back but Felicity also knew that both of her men missed Thea more than they admitted. The phone calls weren’t just enough to satisfy them. Everyone missed Thea and her stubborn way to handle things. Somehow, she had become their rock because of her crazy organizing skills and determination. She was Ms. Queen after all. Or was she? Could Thea and Roy have gotten married?

Soon they reached their destination and Felicity waited for Roy to park his car. She leaned on her own car and just thought about every scenario. When Roy climbed off his car, she put a cheerful smile on her face and asked: “Ready?”

Roy put his hands in his hoodie pockets and clenched his jaw. He just nodded for an answer. Then they walked towards the apartment. It was palpable how nervous Roy was. He was obviously scared of Oliver assuming that Roy and Thea had had a fight. Oliver wasn’t exactly known for his understanding when someone had hurt his family.

Felicity took her keys from her purse and Roy gulped audibly. Felicity couldn’t help herself ans she laughed. Roy’s reaction was so comical and he hadn’t even faked it. He was extremely nervous. Felicity squeezed his hand assuring that everything was going to be fine. Roy gave her a small smile which didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Felicity opened the door and shouted: “Oliver, William. I’m home.”

“Good,” William shouted back and Felicity heard that he was running towards the front door.

Soon his head popped up from the kitchen but he halted when he realized that she wasn’t alone. It took a moment before William understood who it was with her but then his eyes lit up. William had met Roy briefly but he wasn’t a constant figure in his life so his confusion wasn’t a surprise. Yet, now he was almost bouncing with excitement when he came closer. 

“Uncle Roy,” he greeted.

“What’s up, little dude?” Roy asked cheerfully.

”You know that I’m taller than you, right?” William asked sarcastically.

“But I’m smarter and faster,” Roy threw back smugly.

“Barely,” Oliver said and laughed as he walked to the lobby. He was drying his hands into a dish towel.

Roy rolled his eyes and William barked out a laugh. Felicity winked her eye at Oliver like they were conspiring. Then Oliver came next to her and pressed a small kiss to the top of her head.

“Are you just going to mock me now that I’m back? I can always leave,” Roy complained playfully.

“Nowadays, you have a thin skin, Harper,” Oliver stated as he walked towards Roy and shook hands with him.

Roy was about to respond but William was faster with his question: “Where is auntie Thea?”

Roy’s face became blank and he said: “She is still working on locating all the Lazarus pits. She wasn’t able to come this time although she sent her best to everyone.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed and he asked: “Did you guys have a fight?”

Roy rolled his eyes once more before responding: “Thanks for asking, but no. We didn’t have a fight.”

Oliver and Roy glared at each other and Felicity decided to step in: “What are we going to have for dinner? I’m starving.”

William had also sensed the tension and he answered without taking his eyes off his father and uncle: “Tacos with different fillings and ice-cream for dessert.”

Felicity clapped her hands together enthusiastically before grabbing William’s arm and dragging him to the kitchen. She was sure that Oliver wanted to talk with Roy alone and she didn’t want to witness any awkward exchanges. There was a reason why Roy was there now and Thea wasn’t although it wasn’t necessarily because of an argument. 

Felicity’s brain tried to reason every possibility but William brought her back to the reality by asking: “Should we also invite Mr. Diggle and his family? We cooked enough food for an army.”

Felicity smiled at him. It was funny how John was “Mr. Diggle” and Roy was “uncle Roy”. Oliver had really scared his poor son when he insisted that William should call John as Mr. Diggle. She thought about William calling Roy as Mr. Harper and she snorted out loud. William turned to look at her.

Felicity rushed to say: “I think it’s a great idea to invite John, Lyla and JJ.”

William’s face lit up as Felicity texted to John. John almost immediately replied that they wouldn’t miss it. Felicity dropped her phone onto the kitchen counter and leaned on it. William danced around the kitchen while he checked that everything was okay. He came next to Felicity and started to chop an avocado. 

There was a comfortable silence between them until William broke it: “How long is uncle Roy staying?”

“I don’t know but I have a feeling that he is going to stick around for a little longer,” Felicity speculated.

William nodded and mumbled after a while: “Hopefully, everyone is fine. You would tell me if something bad had happened, right?”

After saying that William continued chopping and he refused to look at Felicity. Yet, Felicity couldn’t help but stare at him. She almost started crying when she thought how much William had gone through. Last few years had changed him. William had become skeptical and he was always thinking that something bad was happening. There had just been too many struggles in a short period of time.

Felicity took a step closer and wrapped her arms around him although he was chopping. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and whispered: “Nothing bad is happening. I’d tell you. Don’t you worry, my sweet boy.”

William closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering: “Thanks, Felicity.”

Felicity nodded and stepped back after releasing him. She gave him an assuring smile as Roy and Oliver stepped to the kitchen. Felicity could say that they had had a good talk because both men seemed more relaxed. Roy took a cherry tomato from the bowl and threw it into his mouth.

“Who let you come into kitchen, Felicity?” Roy teased her.

Felicity was about to respond but Oliver was faster: “Watch it, Harper. You’re talking to my wife.”

“What are you going to do about it, Queen? Are you going to make me slap water?” Roy asked cheekily.

“What is that?” William inquired laughing without understanding what the adults were talking about.

“It’s your dad’s way to show how he appreciates your existence,” Roy answered before Oliver could.

Oliver grinned while he put his hand on William’s shoulder. Then Oliver explained: “It’s an exercise which teaches you to maintain control and understand your own strength.”

“Would you teach me?” William asked suddenly and he looked keenly at his dad.

Oliver’s eyes snapped at Felicity’s. He looked troubled like he was having his own internal turmoil. Felicity also felt a bit startled and helpless. Roy looked like he wanted to be somewhere else and Felicity understood it perfectly well. They had been afraid of the day when William would ask Oliver to train him. Today seemed to be the day. 

Oliver kept looking at Felicity while William’s head turned between his dad and Felicity. Oliver and Felicity had talked about it together and she thought that William should learn to defend himself. They were living in Star City after all. 

Still she was a little skeptical because William was his father’s son. He loved fiercely and was extremely loyal. He wanted to protect everyone he loved and Felicity was sure that the love would expand over the whole city. Soon William would be making the city safer. Yet, it had to be Oliver’s choice because physical fighting was more like his territory. 

After a while, Felicity shrugged because it was the best answer she could give. She knew how Oliver hated the idea of William being in a situation when he needed that kind of skills. Besides, self-defense was one thing but fighting was another. According to Oliver, the line between those two things was sometimes thin. 

Oliver squeezed William’s shoulder gently and said dodging: “Yeah, in the future I’ll teach you but not now, buddy. I’ve been back for six months and I have to admit that I’m not ready for that kind of father-son activity.”

William was about to argue but there was a knock on the front door. Everyone turned to look towards the sound. The last topic was hanging in the air.

Before no one moved or said anything, Felicity stated with an overly-excited tone: “Saved by the bell. It must be John and the others. I’m going to get it.”

Felicity left the room and exhaled sharply. They may have dodged a bullet today but not for a long run. So much for the calm and peaceful family afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Roy teaches William some self-defense and Oliver or Felicity aren't exactly aware of it.


End file.
